Cursed Pretty Face
by DigiKouichi
Summary: while Shun is on his way to the airport the bus he is on explodes. one week later Shun wakes up in EstavanSensei's clinic With a completly diffrent face! full sumary inside


Digi: hi everyone!! heres a new story!! and heres a full summary:

while Shun is on his way to the airport the bus he is on explodes. one week later Shun wakes up in Estavan-Sensei's clinic With a completly diffrent face! Estavan-Sensei tells Shun that someone was tring to kill him and mades a mistake, wich some how made shuns face even girly-er then it was before! so inorder to keep Shun safe Estavan-Sensei makes a new identaty form Shun.

"Hiraki Yume, Female, 13 years old, is transferring to Spica high school."

know living with Estavan-Sensei's Gothic Lolita apsest older siter and her family, shun trys to keep his identity a secrate. but can he suvive girls loker room, sleep overs and getting asked out by other men? with the help of Estavan-Sensei Neice Midori he might be able to!

Shun:...i don't like that summary...

Midori: this'll be fun!!

Shun: if you say so...

Digi: i do **_NOT_** own saint seiya or it charachters but i do own Estavan-Sensei, and Midori.

- - -

Cursed Pretty face

Shun rolled down the bus' window, letting the wind blow back his shoulder length green hair. His emerald green eyes watching the scenery pass by. The bus slowed to a stop opening its doors long enough for the passengers to board or leave. Shun waited patiently for his stop to come.

_Five more stops 'till I'm at the airport…_Shun had volunteered to go back to sanctuary and baby sit Kiki while Mu was sick. _I didn't think Mu could get sick; and at the same time as Shiryu too! Fate must be punishing us for being so reckless…_The bus started moving again slowly gaining speed.

No sooner had the bus started Shun felt a strong cosmos nearby. Seconds later he sensed an attack. Looking out the window he saw a ball of pure white light coming full speed towards the bus. He had no time to react. The ball of light hit the empty seat in front of him and exploded. Its white light flowing around him. He could feel the light pulling his hair and its warmth melting his face. Then he knew no more.

- - -

Shun could feel warm hands unwrapping dirty bandaged from his arms.

"hn…" the sound escaped his mouth as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Are you awake?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Shun finally managed to open his eyes to see a young man looking down at him. He looked to be in his early 20's with brown eyes and chin-length brown hair that stuck up in random areas. He wore oval glasses.

"Who…are you? And where...am I?" Shun grunted as he sat up. _Wait…something's not right…_he reached his hand back and pulled a lock of his hair forward to look at.

"My name is Estavan-Sensei or Esta-Sensei for short. And you're in my privet clinic. You where in a car accident last week. You've been in a coma sense." Estavan-Sensei notested a worried look on Shuns face. "Is something the matter?"

"Do you have a mirror? I need to see my face!" panic filled Shuns voice.

"Right there to your left." Estavan-Sensei pointed to a tall mirror leaning against the wall.

Shun spun around to look at the mirror but instead of seeing his reflection he saw a complete stranger. Shun looked in horror at his reflection. His once wavy green hair was now long, strait and a light lilac. His emerald-green eyes where now a light blue and were a little bigger. His lips were fuller and now a light pink while his skin was a little more pale. He moved his hands to touch his face.

"This…isn't my face…" he berly whispered.

"what?" Estavan-Sensei wasn't sure he heard that right.

"This isn't my face! My face wasn't like this when I got on the bus!" Shun had to fight back tears as his panic grew.

"Not your…face?" Estavan-Sensei repeated. Shun nodded, a few tears managed to escape his eyes. Estavan-Sensei looked at Shun. _He isn't joking…_ "What's your name?" Estavan-Sensei handed Shun a handkerchief.

"Kido Shun." Shun whipped away his tears.

"Kido…Shun?" Shun nodded. _That's the boy that disappeared in the car crash…could this boy be him? He doesn't look like him but…Kido Shun is a Saint of Athena so it's a possibility…_ Estavan-Sensei turned his chair around to work at his computer. He hacked into the grade foundation computer system and brought up Shuns medical file and compared the DNA in the file to the sample he had. _A perfect match. This boy is Kido Shun._

"What are you doing, Sensei?" Shun asked.

"Nothing. More importantly, what ever caused the bus to crash is probably what did this to you."

"You might be right…who ever attacked the bus might have been trying to kill me…"

"If that's the case you should stay hidden for the time being. My older sister said she'd let you stay with them for as long as you needed. She also bought some clothes for you."

"Is it really ok for me to stay with them?"

"Yes, it's fine. Ah….but I should warn you not only does my sister have a Lolita complex, all she saw of you was your face so she…thinks you're a girl…" Estavan-Sensei Looked away from Shun.

"What?"

"She thinks you're a girl. She was so exided when she saw you she wouldn't listen to me…but even if she knew you where a guy she'd still dress you up as a girl. That's the king of person she is…"

"…" _yes, Fate is punishing me for being so reckless…_

"Well I'd say this works in our favor. If who ever targeted you finds out you survived, they'd never think to look for a girl."

"True, but…"

"And my niece Midori-Chan can help you out."

"Midori-san?"

"Yep. Let me call her." He picked up the phone next to his computer and dialed a number. After a minute or two of waiting he started speaking. "Hey Midori? It's me. Yeah she's awake. Could you bring her some clothes? Yeah, she has nothing to wear." Shun looked down at his body. All he had on him was the sheet over his legs and lower stomach.

"Ack!" Shun laid down and pulled the covers over him so fast that it'd put Seiyas' "meteor punch" to shame.

"Ok thanks. Wait, one more thing. Don't tell your mom she's awake. There's something we need to talk about. Ok? Thanks. See you in a little bit. Bye." Estavan-Sensei hung up the phone and looked at Shun.

"Let me finish examining you before she gets here."

"O-ok"

- - -

Ten minuets later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Estavan-Sensei said.

A young girl with long, light-brown hair walked into Estavan-Sensei examining room. Her bangs hung just above her eyes while the front part of her hair was pulled back out of her face and into a little bared that mix in with the back part of her hair that was let down. She wore a white sweater and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hi uncle Esta, how's our patient?" she ask, walking over to her uncle.

Shun pulled the covers up to his chin and looked away from them.

"She's doing fine. Did you bring her some clothes?"

"Yes, I did. Here." She handed him a paper bag.

"Thank you Midori-Chan."

"You're welcome, but what is it you wanted to tell me?" Midori asked as she sat down on a chair next to her uncle.

"It's about our patient. 'She' is actually a 'he'." he pointed to shun who sat up. The sheets fell off Shun reviling a chest that was definitely not female.

"Oh my…" Midori put her hand up over her moth in surprise. Shun blushed and pulled the covers up over him again.

"Here, Shun, you get dressed while I fill Midori in on what's going on, OK?" he handed Shun the paper bag and closed the curtains around the bed so Shun could change. A soft "ok." Was heard from behind the curtains.

"Now, where to begin?..."

- - -

When Estavan-Sensei finished telling Midori everything he turned toward the curtain.

"Are you changed?"

"Yes." Came the soft reply. Shun pulled back the curtains and stepped out. He was wearing a Blue sweater and a white knee-length skirt. He also had on a pair of white socks. Now that he was standing up; his hair fell down to his knees.

"Oh my…your hair is so long…come here let me fix it for you." Midori patted the chair she had just stood up from.

"Ok." Shun walked over to the chair and sat down in it, lifting his hair up as he did. Midori pulled a hair brush out of her purse and started combing his hair.

"Hyuu!" Estavan-Sensei put his Arms Akimbo and whistled. "You look cute, Shun." Shun just frowned. Estavan-Sensei sighed. "Well while you were changing I made you a new identity." he handed some papers to Shun. Shun read his new info out loud.

"Hiraki Yume, Female," Shuns eye twitched, "13 years old, is transferring to high school…wait, high school?! I get the fact that going to school would be part of my cover but shouldn't I be in Jr. High?"

"According to you real data you're pretty smart. In fact it states in your data that if you were to enter school they would put you in high school. Besides you're going to go to the same high school as Midori. In fact I'm going to talk to the principal about putting you into the same class as her."

Shun stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Estavan-Sensei just smiled.

"There, all done." Midori's voice broke the silence. She turned the chair so it faced the mirror. Shuns hair was now pulled into a high pony tail held up by a sky-blue scrunchy. Shun looked at his reflection. _Large eyes, pale skin, long hair, slender arms and legs…no matter how you look at it…my body screams girl!_ Shun slouched in his chair. They could practically see the clouds of doom and anguish hovering over him.

"Come on, Shun-kun. Cheer up. Be glad you're not dead." Midori patted his back.

"hn…" was his only replay. "wait." shun sat up and looked at Estavan-Sensei with suspicious eyes. "Sensei, how did you know what my 'real data' is?"

Estavan-Sensei looked away, "I hacked into the grand foundation system…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Both Midori and Shun shouted at the same time.

"Don't worry. They won't know!" he pulled his hands up in front of him as if to block something that was thrown at him. "Ah, would you look at the time. If I'm not mistaken, isn't it time you started heading home?" he ask innocently.

Midori and Shun stared at him for a few more seconds. "Fine. Come on Shun-kun, he's right. Mom should have dinner ready by now." She headed for the door. "Your shoes are in the bag."

Shun bowed towards Estavan-Sensei. "Thank you very much for taking care of me. And please continue to take care of me."

Estavan-Sensei patted Shuns head. "Your welcome Shun-kun and don't worry so much try to have some fun OK?"

Shun stood up and smiled a small smile. "Yes sir." He walked over to Midori and sat down to put his new white sneakers on.

"Take care, uncle." Midori bowed a small bow and walked out side. Shun bowed as well and he to left.

"Good luck, Shun-kun…"

- - -

Shun and Midori walked in silence for a while. Then Midori looked at Shun. _He's shaking…_she put her hand on his arm. "Are you ok Shun-kun?"

"Huh?" Shun looked at her in surprise. "Oh yes, I'm…fine…a little nervous, but I'm fine. I've gotten over the shock of what happened, but I'm not sure if I can pull off being a girl…" he smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Shun-kun; I'll help you so there's no reason to worry so much."

"Ok" he smiled at her. "Thank you, Midori-san."

Midori tapped him on the nose with her index finger. "That's Onee-chan to you!" she smiled at him and winked.

He stared at her finger in slight shock the smiled. "Ok, Onee-chan."

"That's better. Well, here we are." They stood in front of a two story house. The name plate on the wall said Kojima. Midori stood in front of the house looked at Shun and opened her arms out and said with a kind smile, "welcome to your new home Yume-Chan."

Shun looked at the house that would be his new home for a while. _I…have a feeling that…when I step through that door…I'll step into a life style different then what I know…_

- - -

Estavan-Sensei sipped at his tea looking into space. _Shun-kuns life has been filled with fighting and death. Maybe this messed up assassination attack is a blessing in disguise…_ he set the cup on the table and walked over to his closet. He opened up his closet and moved a few card board boxes out of the way, revealing, in the very back of the closet a silver cloth box.

_Shun will have a chance to get away from deaths claws for awhile…and if the rumor going around the world of the saints is true…that Hades reincarnation was, in fact, Andromeda…then goodness knows how much Shun needs this distraction._

- - -

Shun looked at Midori, who smiled at him, and took a deep breath. Letting the air out slowly, he stepped forward smiled and said, "I'm home, Onee-chan."

- - -

Please read and review and also if you want to see some pics for this fanfic here are some links! .

http//www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 56052469 / copy, past and take out the spaces please .

http//www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 56053763/ Copy, past and take out the spaces please.

Shun: hold it wait i don't wanna dress in drag!!

June: but it's cute.

Shun: ack! not you too!

june: sorry shun.

Digi: i' hoped you liked it and please tell me what was your faverit part!!


End file.
